gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uptown Girl
Uptown Girl to piosenka Billy’ego Joel’a z The First Time, piątego odcinka sezonu trzeciego. Została wykonana przez Dalton Academy Warblers podczas próby. Blaine odwiedza Dalton Academy, aby zaprosić Warblersów na West Side Story, nowy musical w liceum McKinley'a. Gdy idzie szkolnym korytarzem, słyszy próbę chóru, więc wchodzi do pokoju i zachęcany przez kolegów, dołącza do nich. Nauczycielka słyszy Warblersów i pokazuje im, żeby byli cicho, co sprawia tylko, że wychodzą na korytarz i dalej śpiewają piosenkę w jej obecności. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie The Warblers: Oooooh... | Oooooh... Nick razem z The Warblers: Uptown girl | Dziewczyna z wyższych sfer She's been living in her uptown world | Mieszka w swym małym świecie I bet she never had a backstreet guy | Założę się, że nigdy nie miała chłopca z dzielnicy I bet her mama never told her why | Pewnie nawet nie wie dlaczego I'm gonna try for an | Ale ja będę się starał dla Uptown girl | Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer She's been living in her white bread world | Która będzie żyła w swym dostatnim świecie As long as anyone with hot blood can | Dopóki, będzie się miała kim zainteresować And now she's looking for a downtown man | Ale teraz szuka chłopca z dzielnicy That's what I am | Takiego jak ja And when she knows what | I kiedy będzie wiedziała She wants from her ti-i-i-me | Czego chce And when she wakes up | Obudzi się And makes up her mi-i-i-nd | I podejmie decyzję Sebastian: She'll see I'm not so tough '''| Zobaczy, że nie jestem taki twardy '''Just because I'm in love with an | Bo zakochałem się w Nick i Sebastian razem z The Warblers: Uptown girl | Dziewczynie z wyższych sfer Nick razem z The Warblers: You know I've seen her in her uptown world | Którą widziałem w jej dzielnicy She's getting tired with her high class toys | Gdzie powoli nudziły ją And all her presents from her uptown boys | Prezenty od bogatych chłopców She's got a choice | Ale teraz ma wybór The Warblers: Oooh... | Oooh... Nick razem z The Warblers: Uptown girl | Dziewczyna z wyższych sfer You know I can't afford to buy her pearls '''| Nigdy nie kupię jej perł '''But maybe someday when my ship comes in | Ale może gdy mnie pozna She'll understand what kind of guy I've been | Zrozumie jaki jestem And then I'll win | I będę na wygranej pozycji And when she's walking | Każdy jej krok She's looking so fi-i-i-ne | Wygląda tak pięknie Sebastian: And when she's talking | Z każdym słowem She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne | Mówi mi, że jest moja Thad: She'll say I'm not so tough | Mówi, że nie jestem taki twardy Just because | Bo I'm in love with an | Zakochałem się Nick razem z The Warblers: Uptown girl | W dziewczynie z wyższych sfer She's been living in her white bread world | Która będzie żyła w swym dostatnim świecie As long as anyone with hot blood can | Dopóki, będzie się miała kim zainteresować Thad: And now she's looking for a downtown man | Ale teraz szuka chłopca z dzielnicy Nick: That's what I am | Takiego jak ja Warblers: Oooh... | Oooh... Nick razem z The Warblers: Uptown girl | Dziewczyna z wyższych sfer She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) '''| Moja jest (Zakochałem się) '''With an uptown girl | W dziewczynie z wyższych sfer 'My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) '| Moja jest (Zakochałem się) 'With an uptown girl '| W dziewczynie z wyższych sfer... Ciekawostki *W tym numerze Warblersów najwięcej osób dostało solówki. *Po raz pierwszy w serialu słyszymy śpiewających Nicka, Thada i Sebastiana. *To pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy Nick i Thad mają solówki. *W tej piosence Sebastian pojawia się po raz pierwszy. *To pierwsze spotkanie Blaine’a i Sebastiana. *Piosenka "Uptown Girl" była numerem 1 Glee na iTunes w tygodniu, gdy została wydana. *To pierwszy raz, gdy słyszymy, jak aktorzy grający Warblersów śpiewają całą piosenkę. W sezonie drugim, to Tuft’s Beelzebubs podkładali chórki. Galeria Uptownblainey.png Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o1 250.gif S640x480 (5).jpg Glee-The-first-time-550x380.jpg 880529 1321435335818 full.jpg 640px-0kjk.jpg 031.jpg 05x01 Uptown Girl.png Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Dalton Academy Warblers Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sebastiana Smythe Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The First Time